parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Kirby Helps Jean Grey
Back at the ship, Jean Grey was playing on a piano with Bowser Jr. dreamily watching and Yellow Kirby sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Sunset?" Yellow Kirby asked, not believing her. "Yes, Miss Yellow Kirby, Jean Grey admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Jean said. Bowser Jr was drinking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. Bowser Jr heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, captain. Hic! I'll tell the crew and… Hic!" But Jean Grey tripped him over, telling him, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Jean turned to Yellow Kirby. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Sunset I bear her no ill will." Jean Grey said, as she carried on playing the piano. "Yeah but some of it was his fault." Bowser Jr said. "Yeah, like feeding my hand to that no good Komodo." Jean Grey said "Oh, Sunset has her ideas to be sure. Bringing that Twilight to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." Jean said, as she was still playing the piano. "Why, rumor has it that already she has come between you and Sunset." Jean said. "She had?" Yellow Kirby sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Jean gasped, as she stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Bowser Jr, drank his second glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his finger stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Bowser Jr, the way of woman with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" Bowser Jr began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "But we mustn't judge Sunset too harshly, my dear," Jean said, as she handed Yellow Kirby her handkerchief. Yellow Kirby blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Twilight who is in love with her." "That's right, but I love Baba Looey 100%!" Yellow Kirby said, nodding her head. "Bowser Jr, we must save the lass from herself! But how?" Jean Grey asked. Bowser Jr was still sobbing, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Jean said, "Sail! That's it, Bowser Jr!" She knocked Bowser Jr to the ground. "We'll shanghai Twilight!" "Shanghai Twilight, captain?" asked Bowser Jr. Yellow Kirby was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Sunset will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Jean, "Come, Bowser Jr. We must leave immediately, surround Sunset's home…" "But captain, we don't know where Sunset Pan lives." Bowser Jr said. Captain Jean Grey put on her hat and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, Bowser Jr!' she exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Yellow Kirby said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Jean Grey. Yellow Kirby flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Sunset and Twilight are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Bower Jr." Jean whispered to Bowser Jr. "Take this down, Bowser Jr." Bowser Jr whispered and then remembered he is Bowser Jr. He took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, captain." He stopped the flow with his finger. Yellow Kirby put some ink on her paws and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Jean said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Bowser Jr repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." "Yes, yes," Jean Grey said, as Yellow Kirby kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Komodo Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Yellow Kirby stopped walking. Jean was losing her patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" she shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." she smiled. "Now wait a minute," Yellow Kirby said, as she flew up in front of Jean's face. "If you do find it, you will not harm Sunset, got it?!" "I mustn't harm Sunset?" Jean asked, "Madam, Captain Jean Grey admits her word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Yellow Kirby said. "Or a hook on Sunset Pan." "Fine." Yellow Kirby sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Sunset and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to her hiding place!" Jean grinned evilly, grabbed Yellow Kirby, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" She laughed as she and Bowser Jr walked away. "Help!" Yellow Kirby screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Category:Peter Pan Parts